callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cliffhanger (mission)
Untitled The part about Soap saving you when you nearly dont make the jump is brilliant. I guess that means he will die in this game if they are going to make him like Price, besides the squad leader always dies in these games. Galuminas 15:55, 3 June 2009 (UTC) What do yuo have against Soap?--Slacky!!! 19:05, 28 July 2009 (UTC) The knifing part? I can't seem to find that piece of footage. Anyone care to point it out? Outlaw 2-5 I think it means 4:01 bit when he has out the USP and the knife out and swaps it for the FAMAS.--Slacky!!! 19:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Major petrov and roach When "soap" been compromised by "Major petrov", how did he koew that "roach" is inside?. He knew it was extremely unlikely for there to be only one soldier, so he called out for anyone that was left. WouldYouKindly 11:15, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Some person Okay, this was just regarding some person who said, roughly along the lines of, "If you are not fast enough to get on a snowmobile, Soap will leave you, and you will get butt-raped by an Ultranationalist." It's not a perfect quote but it's fairly close to the real thing. I deleted it due to the fact there was no evidence to back that up (not that there would be any anyways) and the vulgar and disgusting language in it. Really, this person should be ashamed! Cpt. Carebear- 25 Oct. Yes, this person has been here a few times, as well as on the No Fighting in the War Room page. He seems to be obsessed with ass-rape. Maj. Gage has requested a ban. 02:07, October 25, 2009 (UTC) For good measure I think I'm going to go contact Chia and Creepy as well. WouldYouKindly 02:08, October 25, 2009 (UTC) It's a good thing that Maj. Gage has requested a ban, this guy's an idiot who hase a strange sense of humour, and not in a good way. Cpt. CareBear 25 Oct. 12.13 PM Yeah, some people are just freaks. WouldYouKindly has also requested a ban, as you can see. He'll be gone in no time. 02:28, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Ah, Darkman just took care of him. Thanks Dark! WouldYouKindly 02:45, October 25, 2009 (UTC) No Russian I checked Whiskey Hotel page and it says that the next level is No Russian and on Cliffhanger its No Russian as well. Whats up? 21:34, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Sorry that was me, borrowed the Level template from this article and forgot to change that part. Its fixed FYI. PhantBat 21:54, October 29, 2009 (UTC) what the hell i have no fucking idea how to detonate the god damn C4, i never got any detonator and no matter what fucking button i press there's no option, I've been trying for 30 fucking minutes so sorry if i keep cussing but this is fucking pissing me off, there's no way in hell i can detonate the C4,can someone explain to me how the hell i detonate the piece of shit?Toolazytomakeaaccount 18:31, November 11, 2009 (UTC) You don't detonate it right away. Go to soap and just follow the mission from there, you get to blow it up after soap gets captured.--WouldYouKindly 18:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::problem is i cant go to soap, he gets killed the second i go down the stair's so im stuck upstairs waiting for these asshole's to mow him down because he dies no matter what i do...Toolazytomakeaaccount 18:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Stay up on the catwalk until Petrov starts counting down. The detonator should spawn in your inventory then.--WouldYouKindly 18:43, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::i figured that out a couple minutes ago, maybe that should be mentioned in the article?Toolazytomakeaaccount 18:46, November 11, 2009 (UTC) No cause only retards cant figure that out? soap even says not to get spotted or some shit like tht. Oh for God's sake. Don't call him a retard just because of that. I'd probably have made the same mistake were it not for the help of the guide from BradyGames. Sgt. S.S. 21:11, February 6, 2010 (UTC) objective? the objective in the info box says "destroy the crashed satellite before the enemy reaches it" but if it's in the hanger of the enemy don't you think the mission has already been failed. the friend I saw playing this mission didn't press start at all so maybe that's what it says but that doesn't make much sense. another somewhat off topic question why is the ACS module roach grabs important Lancer AR 03:28, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :The ACS module Roach nabs from the Russians allows the Russians to block out the satellite array used by the United States. The team realizes the Russians already copied it when they invade Washington. Cause for War I know that Soap is British and Roach is some nationality and it wouldn't be clear who exactly they were to the Russians, but wouldn't the fact that the two of them were compromised and then proceeded to wreak havoc for the next ten minutes, killing tens of soldiers and blowing up part of the air base, before being evacuated by an American chopper, elicit some kind of response from the Russians? Who needs "No Russian" when you have a direct attack? Chell484 18:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Because they were on a covert operation to retrieve something stolen by the russians. No russian looks like a senseless massacre of russian civilians, not army vs army but army vs civilians, thats where the trigger for the war comes in--Yondaime1987 22:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Old post, but agreed. Pretty easy to generate war sentiment with "American opearatives killed hundreds of innocent civilians". Harder with "Americans killed our soldiers trying to recover technology we had stolen from them." TigerHeli 13:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC) How would you be sure that all of those people are Russian? There maybe some foreigners that are visiting Russia. Makarov maybe didn't know what he was doing mudering people maybe from different nationalites. In my opinion: Lets just say this"Makarov is CRAZY!".-JohnMactavish82 16:42, November 17,2010 (UTC) I'm glad you brought this up, I was just thinking about if they went in, and pretended to just be terrorists so they couldn't say it was the West. To personally help this, I always assumed they somehow used the ACR's adaptability to use AK rounds to mask where they came from, and I swapped out my pistol for an AK-47. Jefftheoboist 18:06, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Just A Thought OK, why is Major Petrov (supposedly linked to the Russian Federation, and not the Ultranationalists) operating Russian troops in Kazakhstan? Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 23:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Good point, maybe he was sent with the ACS to guard it there. They thought they would not find out, and even if they did, there would only be a few of 'em, surely an entire air base could kill them before their objective was complete. Doc.Richtofen 22:01, December 9, 2009 (UTC) James Bond??? Should we mention that this is similar Goldeneye when 006 is "captured" and Bond halves the time on the explosives? Lieutenant J.J 23:50, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Lieutenant J.J Haven't you guys noticed when you start climbing the first time if you look carefully...Soap stands right near you and when you stab with the first icepick he spawns right at the top... o.O weird huh? He shouldn't be there. When Soap tells you to come behind the hanger if you wait a while he will say he is already their waiting. However, track back to where you seperated and you'll see he's still there on you heart beat sensor. Just thought I'd point the out. :) He also appears on the map over there still. There is a typo that should be fixed. Somewhere in the article it says: * Time Trial and Race are Special Ops *ssions based off of this level, where the player must race on a snowmobile to a finish line it should be: * Time Trial and Race are Special Ops missions based off of this level, where the player must race on a snowmobile to a finish line "Race you there..." I thought I might include this in the trivia section, but I wanted to make sure everyone else had the same experience first. After you've placed the C4 at the fueling station, Soap orders you to meet him at the hanger. I have never, ever beaten him there, despite his reference to "racing you there." I take the straightest path to the objective and use sprint as much as possible, never-mind not running into any enemies, but always find him waiting there for me with the quote, "Took the scenic route, eh?" Is it actually possible to beat him there, or is "race you there" just friendly banter? Chell484 17:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree, I think it's impossible. I don't necessarily think that Infinity Ward meant for it to be impossible, but rather expected the player to attempt to get there slowly and stealthily, as per the rest of the level. This could also explain Soap's comment if they were supposed to be stealthy. LC-Tanglestar 03:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Page Format Issues? I've looked over this page, and as far as I can see it fits the format for level pages just fine. I'm a little hesitant to remove the message, however. Can anyone either back me up in saying it's fine, or point out what needs to be fixed? LC-Tanglestar 03:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) An interesting "glitch" I found this while trying to find the Enemy Intel of the map, i did it up to the part where you meet Soap behind the hangars, the moment he teleports there, before entering if you turn around the snow storm will have ended and every enemy in the base will have dissapeared meaning you can just freely walk around. -FrozenSolid Epic movie references? If anyone has seen Babylon A.D, the main character's sidearm is an OD green glock 17, and there is a massive snowmobile based section in the film too. Coincidence? all gjilled up i see a lot of simalir pieces with this misiona dn all ghilled up. you r under command of a captain with a sniper rifle on a stealth mission. u also have to listen to adviece from that captain . and u both escape in a dramatic way (cliffhanger:snowmobiles all ghillied up : last stand at the ferris wheel ) 03:26, April 24, 2010 (UTC) oh and both captains r almost killed You don't make a last stand by the Farris Wheel in All Ghillied Up, you do that in One Shot, One Kill. The levels are similar but i think it's a stretch to say that there are many similarities. 16:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) how the heck does soap fit a mohawk in that hat?Butthead4 00:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's a magical mohawk, Charlie! Charlie!! Chaaaarlie! YuriKaslov 00:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Having trouble using the nano gloves on the cliffs...I keep falling.When do I push the keys so I stop face planting? I'm playing on PC. 21:04, January 8, 2013 (UTC)Psycho Babe Thats in Black Ops II mission Celerium, you must press both left and right mouse at the same time. BTW i also play on PC Never mind and thank you, I've restarted the game from the beginning and its working fine now.